millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Penultimate Prize Winners
On Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, if a Top Prize Winner is a contestant who wins the top prize by answering all 15 questions correctly (usually 1 million units of the local currency), then a penultimate prize winner is a contestant who wins the second-biggest prize (usually 500,000 units of the local currency), by answering the first 14 questions correctly, and then walking away from the 15th and final question. List of penultimate prize winners United Kingdom *Peter Lee - £500,000 (18th January 2000) *Kate Heusser - £500,000 (2nd November 2000) *John Randall - £500,000 (27th November 2000) *Steve Devlin - £500,000 (20th January 2001) *Mike Pomfrey - £500,000 (12th March 2001) *Peter Spyrides - £500,000 (16th October 2001) *Roger Walker - £500,000 (26th February 2002) *Laurence and Jackie Llewellyn Bowen - £500,000 (11th February 2006) *John Robinson - £500,000 (4th March 2019) *Davyth Fear - £500,000 (1st September 2019) United States Primetime *Michael Shutterly - $500,000 (August 25, 1999) *David Fite - $500,000 (January 10, 2000) *Rob Coughlin - $500,000 (January 23, 2000) *Stephanie Girardi - $500,000 (February 17, 2000) *Mike Menz - $500,000 (April 27, 2000) *Drew Carey - $500,000 (May 2, 2000) *Rosie O'Donnell - $500,000 (May 3, 2000) *Tim Shields - $500,000 (May 14, 2000) *Tom O'Brien - $500,000 (June 11, 2000) *Joe Kelleher - $500,000 (July 23, 2000) *Pat Thompson - $500,000 (August 11, 2000) *Phil Gibbons - $500,000 (August 15, 2000) *Pat Thompson - $500,000 (November 8, 2000) *Norm MacDonald - $500,000 (November 17, 2000) *Justin Ray Castillo - $500,000 (November 26, 2000) *Jim Matthews - $500,000 (December 6, 2000) *Gary Gambino - $500,000 (March 1, 2001) *David Stewart - $500,000 (April 1, 2001) *Steve Perry - $500,000 (April 22, 2001) *Moe Cain - $500,000 (May 1, 2001) *Rob and Mary Beth McNally - $500,000 (May 17, 2001) *Tom Hoobler - $500,000 (June 3, 2001) *Mary Burke - $500,000 (June 14, 2001) Syndicated *Armand Kachigian - $500,000 (May 9, 2003) *Jeff Gross - $500,000 (November 19, 2004) *Ogi Ogas - $500,000 (November 8, 2006) *Lyn Payne - $500,000 (November 1, 2007) *Charles Esten - $500,000 (November 21, 2013) Australia Standard format * Trevor Sauer - AU$500,000 (September 4, 2000) * William Laing - AU$500,000 (October 16, 2000) * Dave and Denise Moser - AU$500,000 (June 4, 2001) * Maria McCabe - AU$500,000 (April 8, 2002) * Molly Meldrum - AU$500,000 (April 28, 2003) * Andrew Lockett - AU$500,000 (September 8, 2003) * Scott Smith - AU$500,000 (October 4, 2004) * Shane Warne and Trevor Sauer - AU$500,000 (February 14, 2005) * Clifford Plumpton - AU$500,000 (June 27, 2005) * Yael Blinco - AU$500,000 (November 21, 2005) Hot Seat format *Evan Hudleston - AU$250,000 (July 6, 2009) *Oliver Pennington - AU$250,000 (July 27, 2009) *Kevin Hoey - AU$250,000 (August 12, 2009) *John Botfa - AU$250,000 (September 7, 2009) *Mike Curtis - AU$250,000 (November 9, 2009) *Dominic - AU$250,000 (2009) *Julie King - AU$250,000 (March 22, 2010) *Dave Bowyer - AU$250,000 (May 31, 2010) *Brian Caplen - AU$250,000 (June 30, 2010) *Joanna Broadley - AU$250,000 (October 19, 2010) *Chris Bosse - AU$250,000 (June 27, 2011) *Clayton Kewar - AU$250,000 (February 14, 2012) *Kiran Singh - AU$250,000 (January 1, 2013) *Elaine Deverix - AU$250,000 (April 8, 2013) *Gary Stiles - AU$250,000 (August 5, 2013) *Sarah Wyatt - AU$250,000 (August 7, 2013) *Amander Van Keimpema - AU$250,000 (February 17, 2014) *Matthew Ford - AU$250,000 (February 19, 2014) *Kathy Bates - AU$250,000 (March 2014) *Jessica Van Der Zwart - AU$250,000 (August 14, 2014) *Laura Purcell - AU$250,000 (February 2, 2015) *Daryl Moody - AU$250,000 (May 18, 2015) *Dawn Simpson - AU$250,000 (July 28, 2015) *Erin Lamkin - AU$250,000 (September 14, 2015) *Loretta Lee - AU$250,000 (September 28, 2015) *Anna Owens - AU$250,000 (August 23, 2016) *Sophia Gogos - AU$250,000 (August 24, 2016) *Mike Glynn - AU$250,000 (October 10, 2016) *Matt Benbow - AU$250,000 (January 30, 2017) *Sandy Robinson - AU$250,000 (June 5, 2017) *Ann Ewart - AU$250,000 (February 26, 2018) *Kieran Magee - AU$250,000 (July 31, 2018) See also *Top Prize Winners *Penultimate Prize Losers Category:Almost became millionaires